Sonic's Knock Up
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: What happens when Sonic finds a surprising news about himself, he has help along with three of his buddies and a fangirl. This Story will contains *MPREG* and Yaoi. WARNING! Might Contain Sonadilver! Dialogue is T-rated and Mature Scenes is M-rated
1. Finding Out

_**Sonics Knock Up**_

**Yeah this story just pop up from my head and some help from my girlfriend lol xD. She's not a big fan of**

**mpreg, but likes to have some roleplaying with same rules as always, I welcome nice comments and flamers.**

**Flamers you help me boost up my comments, go ahead. Because at least you have the time to comment something**

**unlike some other 't like mpreg then don't comment I can't say anything more.**

**I do not own any Sonic Character (c) SEGA**

* * *

_June-Tuesday 12 -10:45.a.m_

I'm lying down in my bed and confused; it's been a while since I've been out of bed. My stomach has been giving me trouble for the last couple of days. I don't even remember what happened a week ago or so.

"Owwww, I don't feel so goo-UGH."

I rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door open in the process, and finally dashed to the toilet. I dunk my head down and vomit last night's dinner. So much for eating; I'm not going to eat for the next couple days; now seeing the sight of food makes me what to throw up.

What the heck is happening to me? What could cause me to feel this way?

I pick myself up from my bathroom floor, and wash my mouth out with mouthwash. After cleaning my mouth, I take a quick shower.

Feeling the hot water streaming down on all over my head simply felt amazing. The hot water felt good, just like a Jacuzzi; I wish we had one, but Tails said we're always busy and didn't think it was a good idea to buy one.

Tails and I had bought a two story house with a small back yard; but I should have known him, half of the house is used for his experiments.

I also remembered, down the street Silver lives alone in a one bedroom apartment. He's told me he was thinking of asking Shadow out, but was scared of being with someone. I just told him to go for it and see what happens. As for me, I don't really like being tied down. For starters, I don't like guys; and second, I just have my own reasons.

I mean there is Amy, always taking me out places and such; but when she expects a kiss from me on every date we've had, I always just give her a quick pat on the back.

She's a good person it's just our age difference. I'm 18 years old, and well, she's only 14. What would people think of me going out with a minor? Totally don't want to be known as Sonic the Pedohog.

Putting on new pairs of white socks, I walk down the stairs holding my hand onto my stomach while rubbing it. I saw Tails making some coffee and pancakes.

"Morning Sonic, do you want some of my delicious pancakes?"

"Eh, I think I'll pass, I just found myself this morning throwing up the dinner you made into the toilet."

"Not again, this would be the third time that happened to you."

"I don't think it's anything bad, I probably just have the stomach flu."

"I don't know Sonic; maybe we should go see a doctor."

"HELL NO! Sorry Tails for my language, but I don't like those kind of places."

"I knew you would respond like that, that's why I'm getting you a private doctor tomorrow. How about it, does that sound good to you?"

"Well, if you say so, alright; but if I feel uncomfortable, sorry, but no more doctor for this hog."

After some time has passed, Tails went down to the basement to finish up one of his projects. While he was busy by himself, I grab my shoes and open the door to breathe in the morning air. It was a bright, beautiful summer morning; the best thing about summer was no rain. I hated rain, the ground is too moist and I always have a hard time not slipping.

I began stretching my legs; I heard a voice behind me. It was that emo hedgehog, Shadow.

"I see you're going for another morning run."

"Well, I had been feeling ill for a couple days and missed running."

"How about we have a race? It's been a while since we had one."

"Sounds like a good plan, just don't go about crying when I beat your butt."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure you be the on-"

"Shadow, hold on for a moment."

Both our ears perked up into the air, we turn around to see Silver running towards us. The poor thing has trouble running, I mean even Big is faster than him. Such a sad and tragic shame isn't it? When he was finally in front of us, he was trying his best to catch his breath.

"Sha-huff-Shadow, I need to ask you something."

"Hmm can't it wait? I'm about to have a quick and easy win with this dork."

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking; you already know I'm going to beat you. How about you take Silver with you?"

"Earth to Sonic; are you ok in there? You see he can't run."

"I mean you should give him a piggy back ride; I can't because I'm not feeling too good."

"What? That sounds kind of gay Sonic."

Shadow slowly turned his head to examine Silver's body up and down. Then, finally giving in, he lowers himself down; and turns his back to Silver, having one knee on the floor.

I did this on purpose to try to get these guys together. Silver mouthed out _'thank you' _to me. He then slowly took his time getting on Shadow's back. Once he was on him, he wraps his silvery arms' around Shadow's nonexistent neck.

**(Remember that Sonic characters don't have necks? Why? Well ask SEGA why, because I would love to ask Yuji Naka why his characters don't have necks. But I'm going to shut up now and get back to the story)**

He then wraps his skinny twig legs' around Shadow's waist. Shadow then picks himself up and wraps his two strong arms under Silver's legs.

"Alright Blue, can we finally start this race? This is going to be easy; this kid is light as a leaf."

I look to my right looking at Silver, his face was blushing red. He was burying his face into Shadow's back. Then I look at Shadow; who was waiting for my call to start our race.

"Alright, get ready...set...banana."

Shadow began running but stopped when Silver told him that I didn't say go. He grinned, showing his teeth, and then shot the bird at me. Silver giggled at the mistake Shadow made.

"You know the rules Shadow; I get a 20 minute head start."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you idiot; you're lucky I don't have my gun with me, or maybe I could throw this cute hedgehog at you instead."

"Oh what was that? I didn't quite catch that. Did you just call Silver cute?"

"I what...errr just go."

Shadow looked away, but I caught a glimpse of his face; his checks had begun to light up in a soft pink blush. My plan is working faster than I expected, Silver then again mouth the words _'Thanks Sonic.'_ I began to start my infinity eight and whoosh off. God all that waiting was making my legs itch. I never liked waiting, but in a quick second I heard fire sparks and dirt grinding.

I looked behind me and saw Shadow with his devilish smile. Or maybe he was just ready to kick my butt for messing with him. He finally caught up with me; Silver waved a hello with his cheeks still blushing.

"Hey loser, don't you dare think I can't win just because I'm carrying extra weight."

"Nah, I wouldn't want someone to be left behind, but..."

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you're going to...um…you know."

Of all times my stomach began to cringe with a turning feeling and then it happened. I stopped in my tracks and ran over to a bush. Holding a hand over my mouth, I could feel the fluids coming up my throat. I remove my hand quickly to allow myself to puke out a creamy liquid all over the green grass. I gag more and more, it felt like I couldn't stop, but then I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey Sonic, are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

After I was done purging all the food that I had left in my stomach; I look up to see a worried Silver. He was holding a cell phone in his hand and his other still on my back. Shadow was right behind him, holding his hands on his hips.

"Are you alright, Faker? That's a lot of puke you just threw up; maybe we can have this race another time."

"No, no I'm alright I've been feeling a bit woozy for the past couple of days. I haven't even gone for a run for a little while; I miss the rush; especially when I'm running with you."

"Wi-with me?"

"Yeah, who else could I run with? Silver would be a boring race if he didn't cheat with his ESP."

"Well, um, I'm trying my best to run faster; but I guess my body is just not meant for running Sonic. I'm sorry that I can't be any faster."

"It's not your fault, Silver."

With some help from Silver, Shadow walked me to the center station downtown. Silver bought a pretzel and offered me a small bite, but I asked him nicely to take the food away from my face, unless he wants to see vomit all over him.

Within 20 more minutes of walking, we made it to the hospital. Shadow asked me to take a seat while he asks for help. Silver was chowing down on a chili cheese dog with extra cheese. Talk about mouth-watering, yet at the same time I wanted to puke.

Shadow came back from talking to the nice lady at the desk.

"She said the doctor will see you in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks guys, I hope they could help me. I hate coming to places like this. Oh, I have to call Tails; he originally made an appointment for me tomorrow."

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll call him. I'll be right back,"

Silver walked away to call Tails. I can't believe I feel so dependent; it just feels too awkward. Usually I help people in need, but now I'm getting help. It just doesn't seem normal. Out of nowhere, my nose was flicked.

"Ow! Do did had any particular reason why you did that?"

"You were spacing out, so I thought I could bring you back to reality."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things, you know?"

"Don't worry Faker, maybe it's just the stomach flu. I mean it can't be anything serious, right?"

"Yeah, I got a question to ask you; is there someone you?"

"Well at the moment, I can't say because my feelings are too confusing. Wait, why are you asking me this? If you're thinking of hooking up with me, Sonic, fat chance; you're just not my type."

"Same here, you're not my type either; but why are you confused?"

"I...I don't kno-"

"Hey Sonic, I told Tails to cancel your appointment."

"Uh, thank you, Silver."

Silver always cuts in at the wrong moments. I was so close to Shadow telling me about his secret lover; but he ended up walking away from me and told us he was going out to take a smoke.

"Ugh, I like Shadow so much but I hate that habit of his."

"You can't change a person, Silver, but I have to agree, I don't like smokers either."

Silver took a deep breath and let out a sad sigh. He places his head on his hands, and just stared at the waiting room's ugly, green carpet. Poor guy loves a guy who doesn't even know about his feelings. I guess if you're gay it is hard to find someone or to be in relationship. I wouldn't know since I'm not gay myself.

I heard approaching footsteps on the squeaky floor and saw a nurse dressed all in white. She was a cat, with two big brown spots on her eyes. I got up from my seat with Silver following me.

She made led me to a small room that made me feel claustrophobic and told me to wait. Silver was sitting on one of those chairs you can spin. We then heard a knock on the door; Silver stopped spinning and sat up straight. I expected to see my doctor but it was just Shadow. He patted off some cigarette ashes that got on his chest fur.

"Hey, the nurse told me you were here."

"Ew, Shadow, you smell like those cancer sticks, yuck."

"Shut up, Faker, it's either smoking or cutting. Which sounds better to you?"

Silver and I didn't say anything; we just look at each other in silence. Then I felt this sort of awkwardness, I kind of wish I didn't make that stupid comment. I knew the reason why he smokes but that story is for another time.

Because my doctor just came in, she was a creamy cat, with curly black hair in an afro style that went below her shoulders. She had golden eyes, and was wearing a lab coat over a purple dress.

"Hello, I'm your doctor, the name is Jazmin. So what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been feeling a little woozy lately; and sometimes in the morning I have small headaches."

"Have you taken any pain relievers?"

"I don't take pills of any kind."

"Alrighty then, I'm going to do some tests and see what happens, alright? First I need you to pee in this cup here."

She pulls out a small cup from one of her pockets in her coat. Shadow and Silver began laughing their butts off. I glare at both of them, and then slowly take the cup. I walk out of the room, and went to the restroom down the hall. I took out my member from my pouch and pee in the small cup.

"Ehhhh, this is so awkward peeing in this thing."

After I was done peeing in the cup, I wash my hands and close it. I stepped in front of the door and opened it. I hid the cup behind my back so Shadow wouldn't make fun of me anymore.

"Thank you for the pee sample, I'll be back with the results."

"Before you go, can you ask me why, um, you need my pee? How is it going to tell you what's wrong with me?"

"Your pee can tell us if your body is dehydrated, malnourished, or if you have any viruses. Do you have any more questions?"

Who knew my pee could say so much about my body. I had nothing more to say, so I shook my head meaning no. She smiles at me and walked out of the room.

"Sonic, what do you think you have?"

"I don't know, Silver; I hope it's nothing too serious."

"Nah, I don't think so, it could be from eating too many of those chili dogs. See, Faker, that's why I would never eat those 'things.'"

"For you information, Shadow, you'll never know the great taste of the chili dogs. So shut up, because you're really annoying me."

"Some mood swing that was, sorry for the butt-hurt, Sonic; sheesh, nothing to be angry about."

"Yeah, Sonic, calm down; I don't think Shadow meant it like that."

"Silver, shut up your voice is like a broken record."

"Oh...um, I'm sorry...just um..."

What the heck just happened to me, I just went off on Shadow and Silver. Where did this come from? Oh god, maybe something is wrong with me. I think I hurt Silver's feelings more than Shadow's. His eyes were getting all watery and turning red. Then finally, he got up from his seat and walked out of the room, covering his face from me and Shadow in the process. He left in hurry and the door slammed on his way out, Shadow then glares at me.

"What's with him?"

"Sheesh, Sonic, you know he's soft-hearted. His feelings are soft as marshmallows and you think he can deal with you yelling at him."

"I didn't mean to yell at him, it-I mean...I don't know anymore. I'm just stressed."

Now I feel like a douchebag for yelling at Silver. Yeah, the kid is super soft, but god, he's 17. He should be a man and take it in the balls; but I do have to apologize to him later. My thought bubble burst when my doctor came back in.

"Well, Sonic, we found something quite surprising."

"I'm slowly dying from an unknown disease?"

"Well it's better to say it quickly than slowly explaining it. Sonic you're pregnant."

"I'M WHAT!"

* * *

**Merp Sonic sure didn't see that coming. You know I'm going to try to make this story rate T my very best! It's going to be hard but I want to prove my self and someone I'm not always a pervert. And not obsessed with rated M stories. **

**Also fell free if you see any grammar mistakes or anything. I don't always want to be dependable to my beta. So this fanfic will be check by me. I will always go over at least 3 times. **

**If I get more then 10 reviews on this story I will continue this story C: **

**You can guess all your best who knock Sonic up lol. Because I'm not telling **

**Jazmin the Cat (c) Chi171812**  
**Sonics Knock Up (c) iHeartrainbowsNskittles/Girlinluvanime**


	2. Explaining

**Sonic Knock Up2**

**I was thinking to drop this story, wondering if no one wasn't so much interest into mpreg stories now in days. But I'm happy**

** to see some readers from all three websites I posted up this story.**** Wanting me to continuing it, and I will try my best to do**

** so. ****I hope you tell your friends about this story, those who love reading mpreg stories. I'm going to try to make this into a**

** fun and adoring story. Of course having some ups and big downs around in the middle of this story but your going to be**

** surprise with a big 'wow' in the end. ****And spoiling this early but don't care, the next chapter will have a small lemon. But it's**

** going to be rated T. Sorry. I'm not going to have 'So' many details but it will still be yummy. ^^**

**So same rules as always, I welcome nice comments and flamers. Flamers you help me boost up my comments, go ahead. **

**Because at least you have the time to comment something unlike some other people.****Don't like mpreg then don't comment I **

**can't say anything more.****  
**

**P.S this story will have lots of dialoged so its your choice continuing this story. **

**I do not own any Sonic Character © SEGA**

* * *

"Wait, wait hold up this have to be a really sick joke."

"No Sonic, we confirm our tests, your in fact are pregnant."

"I don't even have a vagina, explain how I got one and don't YOU DARE SAY I'M ONE OF THOSE THINGS"

"You mean a hermaphrodite?"

"Ack Shadow you...you..."

"Yes faker, come on finish that sentence."

What could I say to him, I'm in complete in shock. What the doctor just told me, sounded so un realist. I mean I was born as a male. Oh god this all feels like one big bad fanfiction written by some crazy fan girl. But here am I being told I'm pregnant. Should I accept or deny it?

My doctor surprisely is smiling in this situation. Which I find to be really odd to me, I thought she would think me as a freak. Shadow was still waiting for an answer to my un finish sentence I made to him. What to say to annoying emo hedgehog. Oh I got just the perfect thing to say to him.

"Well I hope you're ready to be a daddy Shadow-kun."

"WHAT!"

"I'm just kidding man, but doc are you being serious. You know me being pregnant, please tell me I have to know."

She first grab a seat on the spinning chair, legs cross and lay her clip board down on the counter. She began saying there were about 3 reasons how, the first reason was I could have become pregnant because I was born as a female genitals and male genitals. People who are born with two genitals are called hermaphrodites. But people who are born as a herm is pretty rare she explain its about 1 to 2000. Second reason is unknown but there can be types of witch potions for a male to get pregnant. I kind of know why they use to kill them back then. As I remember Amy loves to make crazy potions since into that witching and magic stuff.

And last reason was about 99% and half I could have been born with female hormones mixture with my males. Once I had sexual intercourse with other male, I became pregnant. But the is un likely to happen, because the baby would be a miscarriage before it could show signs of living mobian.

"Ugh I want to kill myself so badly, why things like this always happen to me. Can't I just have a normal day for once."

"Please Sonic, you're just a strange hedgehog and maybe this could be bad karma when you yelled at Silver."

"I'm guessing you want me to apologize to that cry baby, well thank you for this horrible news to me Doctor."

"Well Sonic, were here to help you and your baby. Here is a small list of prescriptions and foods to eat during your nine month pregnancy."

"Did..did you just said 9 MONTHS!"

"Yes it takes about 9 months for a baby to fully grow, don't worry once it happen you can call me when you're ready. By the mean time, I be seeing you every once a week on your check ups."

That's all I wanted to hear, I just wave her a good bye while Shadow gave her a hand shake. Why so long to have one baby, I mean can't it be shorter or speed the time. Shadows grab my two lists before waving a good bye to my doctor. She seem like a chill person to take this news pretty clammily.

When we both walk out of the long hallway, I saw Silver in the waiting room. He was wiping some tears off his face. I have to forgive him, reason because I could feel Shadows death glare behind me. I ask him to make an appointed for me, while I have a hedgehog to say sorry.

"Hey buddy, look what happen back there...it wasn't me."

"No-no it's my fault, people say I have an annoying voice anyway…."

"Say wha, no your just...um… you?"

"You even said it your self-

"Again not me, how about we go get some ice cream. Sounds like a fun idea huh."

"Sonic your smiling pretty hard are you ok."

**: 3 P.O.V:****  
**  
Sonic was shaking at this point, without a small warning he fainted. He fell on his back with a small thud. Silver only stare at the unconscious hedgehog for a few seconds before calling for help. Shadow rush over to see what happen. He first was shaking Sonic, then an idea pop in his head.

The black hedgehog got on top of Sonic but not sitting on his stomach of course. Then he began slapping him on the face back and forth.

"Ahhh Shadow wha-what are you doing?"

"Waking up sleeping beauty, nothing to worry about anyway."

He repeated slapping the blue hog till he made a small moan.

Slowly he began to come back with a nice respond to Shadow.

"WHAT THE HELL SHADOW, WHY ARE YOU SLAPPING ME!"

"Good Morning there faker now that your awake, let's get you into bed."

"But Shadow it's only the afternoon, why would Sonic need to go to bed so early in the day?"

"Haven't you heard Silver, Sonic is going to be expecting."

There was long pause before Silver could say something. But he didn't have anything to say but letting his jaw hitting the floor. His eyes wide and stare at Sonic. His mind was blow away with this news. A male getting pregnant, how it's even logically possible. He walked over to Sonic to help him on his feet the reaching down to his stomach to rub it. The blue blur felt complete un-comfortable with this and slap his hand away.

"Hey, hey no touching, I'm already depressed with this news."

"Sonic how-I mean your-...I have no words to say."

"Silver, let's just say it's going to be harder to tell his roommate."

Sonic jump a little when Shadow made that remark. He was right, how was he going to explain this to his little brother. Would he kick him out for being a freak of nature? Then he felt a question Silver wanting to know. Who was the person to knock him up?

"So Sonic who did chu sleep with? I remember you telling me you don't go that way."

"God I would love to know Silver, sadly your right I don't and wont ever."

"Well it's kind of getting late, Silver let's walk Sonic back home. Doctor said you can't move so much meaning no running Sonic."

Those pining words were like a knife to his heart. No running for Sonic the hedgehog. This has to be one bad dream to him. As much he loves chowing down on chili dogs, running would always be his first love. Shadow and Silver held his hands, a second later. Shadow and Sonic let go feeling awkwardly holding another man's hand. As for Silver he was still holding the blue blur hand. Sonic didn't really mind but people passing by them thought they were a couple.

"Aww what a cute couple, the white one has such a cute smile."

"Yeah and the blue one looks like a tough boyfriend, (sigh) I wish I had one."

The two girls have pass by them but the three hedgehogs caught their comments when they pass by. Shadow having a hand on his mouth, holding his laughter. Only letting out a small snicker. Silver was blushing, he didn't want people to think he was with Sonic. And for Sonic to only blush, ripping his hand away from Silver and pushing the young hedgehog closer to Shadow.

"Stupid fan girls, there's no way I ever be...gay..."

"Geez Sonic your saying if it's was a bad thing. You're not homophobic are you?"

"No I'm not Silver but I can't ever see myself with anyone, especially with dudes. No offense."

"Uh non taken, well Shadow can you just chaos control to his place."

"Oh I forgot alright, Chaos Control."

With a snap with Shadow fingers all three hedgehogs teleport front of Sonics house. Expect he teleport them in the air, they fell to the ground. Sonic falling on his butt on the soft grass making a thump sound. Shadow land nicely with the help of his rocket shoes and Silver fell in his arms.

"Oh thanks for catching me Shadow."

"Wha,oh um yeah."

He then drop Silver on the grass, walking to Sonic's place not even looking back or asking the white hedgehog if he's ok.

_'Is there anyway to get him to know I have feelings for him...'_

**:Back to Sonics P.O.V:**

Shadow has the nerve to chaos control us in the middle of the air, I land on my big butt while Shadow catches weed plant here. Oh crap these mood swings are really controlling me. That's not a good sign.

I pick myself up dusting off the dirt on my butt, before walking back in. I saw Silver still sitting where Shadow had dropped him. In my own nature I always have to help people.

"Hey are you ok."

"He doesn't care about me, so why should I be chasing him."

"Who? Oh wait you mean ass wipe. Well Silver you have to find some same interest. Then maybe he might like you."

" You think so Sonic, that sounds like a good idea. All I know he likes guns, rainbow ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, napping and booze."

"Then you're on track kid, now let's get inside to break this very sad news to Tails."

With that we both walk in the living room where its shares the dining room. There I saw Shadow eating a apple while watching Tv. Silver walk over to sit next to Shadow.

"Tails doesn't seem to be home, what should we do?"

"Well you guys can go home, I guess it's better if he..he..."

**[Thud]**

"Wow I hope he doesn't do this for the next nine months."

"What should we do Shadow?"

"Mmmm let's poke him with a stick."

**[Hours Later]****  
**

I woke up to with slight headache it could have been from my black out. I could hear words but it all sounded mumble to me. My vision was also somewhat burry and hard to see. A few more minutes later, I realize I was in Tails lab. Now my hearing and vision was clearing up. I could see everything clearly now. But my only question was where was Tails, Shadow and Silver.

"Hello? Anybody out there, I awake now."

I was lock inside Tails examining room, the room was made out of metal I was sitting on the large, cold metal table. There was also a huge computer with lots of mini monitors that could tell your heartbeat to your breathing.

_'This is really annoying to me; lock in this room with no one answering.'_

Just as I about to be have a hissy fit, the large metal door open. I swung my head over to see Tails. His eyes were red and puffy, what could have made him cry. I jump off the table and quickly walking over to his side. He lug at me with a tight hug, I hug him in return.

"So-Sonic is it true what Shadow told me. Do-do you really have rabies."

"Yes Tails I- wait-wha. Shadow you ass."

"That's what you get for cheating you faker."

I really wanted to pull out the bird at him but I have to tell Tails the truth. Hoping he will take the news good if not, I don't know what I'm going to do without my little brother.

"Tails listen, I don't have rabies. But there is something I have to tell you. I want you to take as much time to accept me."

"Sonic your always going to be my big brother, there's nothing that would ever make me think you're a bad person or other negative way."

"Well Tails...I'm pregnant."

When those two words came out of my mouth Tails push me off. This reaction was what I was afraid to happen. Him rejecting me as a disgusting freak, I close to my eyes to not wanting to see him running away from me. My only best friend no longer what any knowledge of me. But I spoke to soon. I felt two arms wrap around my neck.

"Sonic...you've always been there for me when I need help. So now I'm here for you bro."

"Your-your not disgusted that your best friend is pregnant."

"Well I'm a little surprise but I've read somewhere its possible for male to get pregnant."

This was easier then I expect, first my two friends took it will and now my brother. Maybe it's a bigger shock when a 13 year old girl gets knock up. On that subject he ask me this question I been already ask.

"So Sonic hehe um are you with someone? Like um did you were protected?"

"Oh gosh this question again. No I'm not seeing anyone and I don't go that way Tails."

"Then how it's possible for you to get pregnant if you never slept with someone?"

"Kind of hoping you could help me buddy, do you think you can?"

"Well I need to do an ultra sound on you and other tests. But maybe tomorrow I just came back from convention and wipe out."

"Alrighty then, let's head back upstairs. And Tails, thanks for understanding my awkward situation."

He glace up to me with a smile, maybe tried to say any words. I patted his back and said my good nights. I walk back to the living room to see Shadow and Silver sleeping on the sofa. But what caught my attention was how there were sleeping on each other.

I rush up to my room to grab my cell phone and snap a shot. Shadow was cuddling his arms around Silvers waist. While Silver was hugging a tails doll plush. You know I should really get rid of that creepy doll but Cream gave it to me for my 17 birthday.

"Blackmailing your ass now faker."

Now that I've something worthy to blackmail against Shadow next time. I head back up stairs, with a slight pain to my stomach. And now I felt something raising up in my throat.

I ran up to my bathroom and throwing my head once again in my blue toilet. I claw my toilets seat with my hands, opening my mouth letting out chucks of food into my nice and now dirty toilet.

"Someone just kill me, I don't think I can pull this in 9 months."

* * *

**Yeah sorry short chapter but I try to put some comedy in this story. If it sucks then oh well at least I try.****I haven't updated **

**for a while cause I'm looking for a job and dealing with relationship issues. So I'm feeling a bit depressed, meaning I wont do **

**nothing till then. I'm sorry.****Can you guess who will be in the next chapter C:**

** I will announced the winner on the next chapter, ****just to make that person special xD**

**Jazmin the Cat© Chi171812**

**Sonic Characters © SEGA****  
**

**Sonics Knock Up©GirlinluvAnime/iheartRainbowsNSkittles**


	3. Danger!

**Sonic's Knock Up 3**

**I'm so happy to also have my girlfriend reading this fanfic. She's such a big butt, but my readers and I want to ask: "Would you like to see Sonic eating something normal or abnormal; you know sometime later on in his pregnancy?" So please leave a review or comment.**

**This chapter will also have a guest involved in this chapter, so a little warning in the end.**

**I'm not sure I want make Sonic being the POV for the entire story so it seems like it's going to third person point-of-view then the rest of it.**

**Oh one more thing, since they are animals, remember that. I have put rabies as their Aids or HIV. Lol there will also be humans in this story but eh.**

**So same rules as always, I welcome nice comments and flamers. Flamers you help me boost up my comments, so just go right on ahead. Because you at least you have the time to comment something unlike some other people.**

**If you don't like mpreg then don't comment, I can't say anything more.**

**I do not own any Sonic Characters(c)SEGA**

* * *

**_Wednesday, June 13th_**

**_7:12.a.m._**

The next morning arrived a little too early for me; waking up to an annoying headache with an added bonus, a good retch. I'm once again finding myself at the toilet, this time I was sitting in the bathroom for quite some time.

**_7:39.a.m._**

"Ohhhhh, my tummy feels like jelly with nothing in it." he was rubbing on his lower area of his belly in small circles.

I wipe off the leftover bile on my mouth with my arm. Then I curl myself onto the soft fluffy bathroom mat. I'll just get up when my stomach wants to empty anything else. With this free time I have to myself, I started to think about my future.

Do I really want to keep this thing inside of me? I know I would never have the heart to destroy or kill something that has feelings or with a beating heart; it's just not in my nature. But I'm too busy fighting off Eggman and foiling his dumb plans. Plus, why would I want to keep someone else's kid, surely this person should be looking for me; wanting to be with me and to help raise his kid?

**[Pause moment]**

Hold on a sec, dang it these mood swings making me sound so feminine. Well, I'm feeling a little better, it's just this headache is killing me; it's a little hard to think at the moment.

I rose up from the floor to wash my face and mouth. Then I head downstairs, hoping I can take some pain relievers.

Making my way down, I could smell the greasy food cooking in pans.

"Morning mama hog, you're hungry for some food?" Tails turn his head to see me entering the kitchen, heading towards the table.

"Don't call me that Tails, but some scramble eggs sounds good to me. Hey, do you think I can have some pain relievers with that? I kind of have a small headache and I know those pills will work pretty fast to get rid of it."

"Sure thing pal, and no. You can take anything else other than your prescription, Sonic. You could harm the fetus if you did; I'm sorry."

That's just my luck today; I'm guessing being pregnant can be the worst thing to ever happen to a person. I wonder if Tails has noticed the two gay lovers on the sofa, so I asked.

"Hey, buddy, did you see that Shadow and Silver slept over last night?"

"They did? Could you get them from the guest bedroom then?"

"Nah, nah, they're both snuggled up, sleeping on the sofa, hahaha."

Tails walk away from his cooking, walking over to see with his own eyes. He giggled seeing the position they were in. He couldn't resist taking a photo with his cell phone. Shadow is going to kill me if I release this to his G.U.N. coworkers.

"So Tails, have you heard any news from Eggman? You know any new plans or such?"

"Nope, but I'm keeping an eye on him; but you should stay put Sonic, you can't move too much."

"Dang it, you're right. So what do pregnant people do; aside from the having a big belly and the wearing of extra-large clothing stuff?"

My life is just getting better and better each day. First I find out that I'm pregnant; then I learned I'm not allowed to run; and finally I can't fight Dr. Eggman. He's the only guy I could feel the rush in my life. Fighting his badniks, he is the reason why my life is not plain boring. I love to have a good, old-fashioned fight. Making myself to challenge my speed and how fast I can go. It's sad to know that I can't stress my body too much right now. It does make me wonder something though.

You know I would like to meet this so called "father" who knocked me up.

Tails took his breakfast downstairs and said if I wanted to eat anything I could call him up.

I push myself away from the table; and walk back to the living to wake up the two sleeping beauties. As I stood in front of them watching; it made me wonder if I would ever be with someone like this.

"Oh god ,why I'm thinking about stuff like that? I mean I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, no person could ever tie down this hedgehog. Even if I do become a loner forever..."

**_ 7:50.a.m_**

I didn't feel like waking the two, so I was watching some TV. There was a program about teenagers between the ages 16-18 being pregnant. Some of them had relationships issues while the others were single mothers. Of course the single mothers grabbed my attention, while watching it I could feel their pain. Even though I'm only about 3 weeks pregnant; I felt like my world is twice as hard, raising this child all alone. My so called partner left me without knowing he left me a small present inside of me.

Sure I have good friends here to help with this pregnancy, but my child needs a father. And today I'm going to go out and look for the dirty bastard.

"Yeah, I'm going to look for that bastard today."

I jump up off the couch and landed onto my feet and started to storm off to the front door; 'till I heard a soft yawn behind me.

"Hey So-sonic (yawn) where are you going; and what bastard are you talking about?"

"Huh, morning Silver, you heard right I'm not going through this alone. I'm going to go get whoever got me pregnant; even if I have to drag him by his balls."

"Okay, first Shadow and I can help you with that; and second, ew."

"Sorry, I guess it's just mother instincts; but it would be really cool if you did help me."

Silver put up a weak smile, maybe because he was still a little bit sleepy. He then realizes a certain black hedgehog was cuddling up on him, Shadow had placed his face on Silvers fluffy chest fur. I remember touching it once and I was gay for about 10 seconds; because, just like Shadow, I also was pushing my face all over his chest's fluffy chest fur. It's wonderful to touch, and maybe the best pillow to ever sleep on.

Silver was blushing mad, even look like he was going to faint. He had his hands into little balled fists and pressing them on his face. His little crush sleeping on him, I guess it's something cute.

"Alright, fangirl, wake him up and let's get going."

"Sonic...I-I don't want to wake him up but...ehhhh!"

**_8:13.a.m_**

It took some time to get those two untangled, but I got Shadow off before he finally woke up. He's not the type of person to just wake up from a nap. I have given them both some buttered bread with coffee. We were talking at the kitchen table.

"So that's the plan, I have some thinking and let's look for this chump."

"Sonic, are you sure he's going to take your news okay. I mean it's not every day you hear a man getting pregnant." said the dark hedgehog while continuing to eat his bread with his dark coffee.

"Shadow I don't care, but I don't want my child growing up with no father."

"Silver, what do you think about Sonic's idea?"

Silver was sipping his coffee slowly since it was very hot. He stared at Shadow thinking of an answer then switched his gaze over to Sonic; then gently places the mug on the table.

"If Sonic wants to find him, so we should help out too. He's been there for us when no one else wanted to; it's the least we can do."

Shadow let out a huff with Silver's answer, because he knew Silver was right. Sonic was there to help when Colony Ark was in doom, and helped saved the future with Silver.

Just when the gang was ready to head out there was a knock on the door. Sonic was still in kitchen, quickly finishing off the dishes. Shadow and Silver were in the living room, waiting. Silver went to answer the door, then out jumps Sonic's number one fan girl, Amy Rose.

Amy was a 12 year old pink hedgehog. She wore a red head band with a matching dress and pair of shoes. You see, everyone has grown up except her, with the cause being magic; black magic.

It ended up backfiring on her. She may look more grown up but at the price to be stuck the same age. Sadly, she never acted very mature, always stalking her 'boyfriend,' as she so claims to everyone else. If she just never had used black magic in the first place, she would be around the age of 14 now; still a little too young but it was at least better than being 12.

"Where's my Sonic? That meanie never answered any of my text messages or calls!"

"Ugh, it's that weird pink hedgehog again."

"I heard that Shadow, it's totally normal for me to follow Sonic everywhere. I do it because I love him and don't want him to hit on anyone else."

"Yo, Sonic, do you remember the girl whose calls you always ignore? Well, she's here." Shadow yelled out to Sonic, still sitting down on the couch.

Sonic finished with the dishes and wiped his peach hands on a white towel. When he turned around the corner of the kitchen Amy leapt into his arms. She always does this; Sonic would just accept the hug and then push her off. But this time was totally different.

Her jump landed them on the floor; with Amy landing on top of Sonic with a lot of force. While Sonic was screaming out in pain, she was yanked off from behind. Shadow was the one who grabbed her three pink bangs that was front of her face and threw her across the room. Silver ran over to Sonic who was in a ton of pain, rubbing his tummy all the while.

The scream was loud enough to make Tails run back upstairs, he look around to see Sonic crying on the floor. He dropped his tools and ran over to Sonic's side, he places a hand on his forehead.

"What happened? Why is he crying in so much pain."?

"This so called girl jumped on top of him and she ended up landing too hard onto Sonic's stomach."

"Ta-Tails please don't let it d-die..."

"No need to worry. Silver can you get him down stairs while I get the ultrasound ready?"

In little time to no time, Silver used his ESP to pick up Sonic and carefully carried him down the stairs. Tails put on his red goggles, and started to get things ready. Once Silver had finished his job, Sonic was curled into a small ball. He was rubbing his tummy, and sobbing to himself, tears running down his face.

"Sonic don't lose hope, you never have before. You shouldn't..."

"..."

"It's my fault; I'm the one who let her in...Sonic I'm so sorry...may-"

"Silver can you please get out of the room? I got to do a CAT scan on Sonic. And Sonic I need you to lay on your back if you want my help."

Silver took one last look at the depressed mother and walked out with his head hanging down. He felt so ashamed letting Amy into the house.

Sonic on the other hand was too scared to move, still rubbing the tummy of his. He was already attached to this thing that was inside of him. But he did what Tails has asked him. He uncurled himself and lay down onto the metal table. A little camera pops out from the ceiling and a red beam focuses on Sonic's stomach. Then he heard a click sound and saw the camera disappear.

"Thanks Sonic. Now let me check on your status."

"I don't want to know, it's too painful to hear..."

"Sonic...your baby...-"

"Are you serious, Tails...?"

**[Back Up Stairs]**

Shadow also wanted to know if the young fetus was still alive or not. But his job was now guarding the large metal door from the crazy, pink hedgehog. She has been threatening him with her piko-piko hammer; which is ten times bigger than her.

"Last warning Shadow, move or else my hammer does."

"When are you ever going to grow up? Did you ever think why Sonic never wanted to be your boyfriend?"

"He's just shy of course; I don't see any other hedgehog around; so of course I'm his future girlfriend. One day this black magic will wear off, and at that time I will have long pink hair, bigger boobs, and butt."

"You described a whore just now, but sorry pinky you're not going to pass through."

"...GRRRRR SHADOW YOU TAKE THOSE NASTY WORDS BACK!"

Enraged, Amy swung her hammer with one mighty swing. Shadow jumped just in time and threw a chaos spear at her hammer. It did nothing; this girl was a psychopath. Her eyes were in a bloodlust, Shadow's words were too pin-pushing. Causing the poor pre-teen to lose control of her emotions and throwing them everywhere.

"Hehe, don't you look scared now? I could kill you now; unless you take those words back, you rat."

"Look who's talking, you're just a crazy person; it's no wonder why Sonic would never like you."

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG PREPARE TO DIE!"

* * *

**Hehehe! I lied about this chapter being a lemon. xD I'm such a troll when it comes to cliff hangers.**

**Meh, sorry if it took some time, my iPod can be stupid. I use my notes to write my fanfics. It's faster and easier; so please don't judge me.**

**The winner is no one, but, eh, the surprise guest is Amy Rose.**

**Who will win in the next chapter? The sexy hedgehog or crazy fan girl? xD**

**I have no hate on Amy Rose, it's just she reminds me of my old stalker who was a friend of mine, but who was also obsessed with me. 0.o.**

**So it's not funny or cute, it's very scary.**

**And just for kicks here are the ages of everyone so far, more characters soon to come!**

**Ages:**

**Sonic-19**

**Shadow-21**

**Silver-17**

**Tails-16**

**Amy-12**

**More later**

**All Sonic Characters © SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Sonic Knock Up/Story Title © GirlinluvAnime/iHeartRainbowsNSkittles**

**Proofreader © GamingDreamer**


	4. The Awkward Favor

**Have you guessed right who won the battle between Shadow and Amy?**

**Read to find out!**

**Plus, I'm going to be busy for a while; I'm going to try to get my permit. Yeah, it's funny how I'm 17 and can't even drive yet, but I want to be able to when classes start up again. I'm going to be the year of '13, oh yeah. ^^**

**So same rules as always: I welcome nice comments and flamers. Flamers, you help me boost up my comments, so just go on right ahead; because at least you have the time to comment unlike some other people.**

**If you don't like mpreg, then don't comment, I can say anything more.**

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters © SEGA **

* * *

_8:50 a.m_

Back downstairs in Tails' lab, Silver was trying his best to encourage Sonic, not to lose hope. The poor mother hog was too upset to even learn the news.

Silver ran back down to the small room where Sonic was. He opens the door, rushes to Sonic's side, and gives him a tight hug.

"Everything is okay, no need to worry about anything," pulling himself off so he could take a breath.

"But…I thought Amy killed it…," wiping his tears off of his cheeks.

"Nah, just come with me so you can see," Silver grabbed Sonic's hand. He made a promise to help Sonic with this pregnancy, and he intended to keep his word.

They both walked to the computer room where Tails was; there were paper stacks everywhere. Sonic finally spotted the orange fox typing on his giant set of monitors. The two hedgehogs look closer to see what he was doing; surprisingly the young teen was working on all 4 of the screens at the same time. On the first monitor you could see Sonic breathing and his heart rate; the second was of his fetus's heartbeat; and the last two were of both Sonic's and the fetus's nerve systems respectively.

Sonic slowly crept over behind his buddy, poking Tails' shoulder with his index finger.

"Ahhh! Oh, sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to yell at you. Well there's nothing to worry about, your kid is fine, and you just need some bed rest for a couple of days.

"For a couple of days, that sounds totally boring?" he huffed and turned towards the other direction while still looking at his buddy.

"But Sonic you have to, and it's only for about 4 days."

The blue blur stomped his right foot down in frustration, with his arms crossed and his nose pointing high into the air. Silver let out a smile with a soft sigh; at least the baby problem is okay, we just have one thing left to take care of, Shadow and Amy.

That's correct, last time we left Amy in a rampage ready to kill the ebony hedgehog. Shadow could be the calmest person in the group, but push his buttons and you'll regret making him upset. Half of the living room was destroyed by Amy's large hammer. The reason why you ask? Shadow has been using his chaos control to avoid all of the dangerous swings by the pink one. They have been at this, for at least 40 minutes. Amy's breathing was a little hitched, while Shadow hasn't even put up a sweat.

"You seemed tried, pink demon," said Shadow while resting his back on the wall that haven't been destroyed.

"Grrrr, I'm still going to knock you head off, Shadow!" Picking herself up and dragging her hammer along once again to ready the next swing.

The basement door opened with Silver walking out first, he stumbled right into the fight between Amy and Shadow. He quickly took a single glance at the living room, then lifted his hands. Using his ESP he grabbed Amy and opened the front door, he then finally threw the pink hedgehog a fair distance.

"Well, I took out the trash; and Shadow, what the heck did you guys do to the living room?"

"She started it, so…do you think Tails and Sonic will notice?"

"OUR LIVING ROOM?!" the two best buds said in unison.

**[Few minutes later]**

While the gang was cleaning up the living room, Sonic was eating his grilled sandwich in the kitchen. Silver is a pro when it comes to making good sandwiches since he used to work at a restaurant that served them. Now that lunch has passed by, Sonic headed upstairs to follow what Tails told him to do earlier.

His best buddy has saved his little one's life, but now he noticed how much he cares about this thing in his stomach. That was the first time he had a breakdown since he found out his pet dog died.

Before entering the room, he heard a voice in the second upstairs bathroom. He walked up to the door to hear who was inside.

"Damn, that girl can sure swing that hammer pretty good."

It was Shadow, but Sonic noticed in Shadow's voice that he seemed to be in pain. So he knocks two times on the door then called out Shadow's name. The door opened slightly, with Shadow not showing his whole face but waved his hand.

"What do you want now, Sonic?" said the annoyed voice.

"Well…um…are you okay? You sounded like you were in pain and I jus-"

"I'm fine; can you leave me alone now?"

The door closed, which means their little conversation was over. Sonic turned back around heading to his room, getting in his bed and pulling the covers over him. It was a strange thing that he was sleepy, it was very unlike him. He is known to be the fastest and hyper hedgehog, but now he was just a chubby hedgehog who wants to take a nap.

**[3 days later]**

For the past three days, Sonic has been mainly in bed, resting. He would just sleep, eat, watch TV, and all the while he felt like he was under house arrest. At times he would just stare outside for hours; this worries Tails. He didn't feel comfortable seeing Sonic suffering like this. So an idea had popped into the twin-tailed fox's head, he texted Silver to come over.

After a few minutes, Sonic was still staring out his little window. He then saw Silver outside, it seemed like he was coming over. The blue hedgehog jumped up in excitement; almost like when your dog sees you coming back home and it is jumping all over you with hype energy.

There was a single knock on the door, Sonic opened it and jumped on Silver. He threw his arms around his buddy and let go after the tight hug.

"Whoa, someone seems to be pretty happy about going to the mall."

"The mall?"

"Yeah, Tails texted me saying you wanted to get out of the house for a while."

"But I want to run, not go to the mall."

"I'm sorry, maybe we can go somewhere else."

"Hmmm, can we bring Shadow with us? I miss him…."

"He's at work Sonic, we can't just drag him with us. Plus, he's going to be gone for the next 2 weeks."

"Stupid work of his, fine, I guess we can go out."

The two hedgehogs made their way to Station Square, where there were lots of stores to look at. Silver had brought some money in case Sonic wanted something. But the blue hedgehog had a little problem; people were staring at him with some even pointing fingers and whispers.

Silver noticed this and pulled Sonic into a store. The rounded belly hedgehog was confused about why the young teen pulled him into the store.

"Well, we need to hide that stomach of yours."

"It's not that big, and yet they're staring at me."

"Do you want to go home, Sonic? We can always come back when you're feeling better."

"…I want Shadow to come with us next time…is that okay?"

Silver blushed just from hearing that name, but nodded to his buddy. They took the back door of the then headed back to Sonic's place.

"Hey, I got a question to ask. I you're going to keep this thing, how are you going to bring it to Mobius?"

"I don't want to think about that Silver, though that's a good question. Just thinking a baby coming out of my butt is just sickening…what if it's covered with poop?"

"You can always ask Miss Crazy herself you know, she's kind of a witch."

"You think Ames can help me, I mean she does need to pay me 530 dollars for all the damage she did to my house."

The two hedgehogs didn't feel like going to the pink witch's house, but they need to ask her for a favor. So they took a bus to her home.

_Saturday, June 16th 6:30 p.m_

Sonic and Silver had made it to their destination. Amy kind of lived near a large forest, but closer to a large lake filled with kole fish. She lived in a yellow house with a pink roof and door.

Sonic's legs were frozen in place; he has never visited Amy before. He only remembers that fan girl drugging his chili dog and had woken up chained to her bed. This happened back when he was 16 and she was still physically 12. Silver began walking to her front door, but saw the preggie hedgehog having a panic attack, he rushed to his side.

"Hey man, don't worry, I'm here."

"It's not that…it's…never mind."

He shakes his head, clearing his mind, trying to erase that horrible memory. They both walk to the front door, then Silver knocked two times. When listening to the other side of the door, you can hear footsteps, then a gasp.

"Oh, my darling Sonic, you finally came to my house on your own free will."

"Sort of like that, Ames I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Anything for you, my love, but I need to ask you some questions also my dear. Please come in."

Both of the male hedgehogs walk into the rose house. The first thing Silver saw were dolls and puppets hanging all over the living room and kitchen. Amy walked over to the kitchen to grab some tea and cookies. Sonic and Silver sat close to each other, having to sit around creepy dolls staring at them. Then a though bubble came into Silver's head; he raised his hand using his ESP, he turned all the dolls and puppets' head around.

"Thank you, Silver, I owe you one," whispered the blue hedgehog.

Amy came around with a tray full of things; then places it on a coffee table. She pours the tea into three separate cups, and then offers some cookies with the drinks.

Sonic stares at his drink, watching Amy and Silver sipping their own. He remained staring at it, wondering if she put drugs in his drink this time. With not taking any more risks, he asks the hostess to taste his drink.

"Drink my tea first, I don't really trust you, Ames," he pushes the creamy cup in front of her face.

"I said I was sorry Sonic, but fine," she pouted but took the drink from his hand, drank half of it and gave it back to Sonic.

After a few seconds of silence, Amy took her own cup inches away from her mouth and spoke her first half. She wanted to talk about things she had on her mind.

"My dear Sonic, you know me as a faithful person to you, and will always stand by your side no matter what. But I find that hard for me…with you being pregnant. I didn't know you were born as a woman. This is going to be hard to hear, but I'm not a lesbian. I love men, not girls."

"Are you done? Well, I need to ask a huge favor," he noticed that she had entered her own world.

"Oh, Sonic, please don't be angry with me. But we still can be girlfriends, I mean, like friends. I hope you do understand."

"Amy, were you even listening to Sonic? We came here to ask a favor of you. Sonic, ask her before she starts day dreaming again." Silver found it quite annoying how Amy wasn't listening a word Sonic has said.

"Amy, I need you to…um…make me a special potion," asked the nervous, blue hedgehog with his index fingers twirling with each other.

"Oh…well alright, but what kind or what purpose do you need this potion for my darling?"

"Silver, you tell her, I don't even have the balls to say it…."

"…Uh…we need you to make a…ugh…to-to-make you know…."

"I don't know what is a you know, Silver, I have to know what you guys want me to make but I'm-"

"MAKE SONIC HAVE A TEMPORARY VAGINA…!"

If you were to sit in that room at this very moment, you could feel the awkwardness and other mixed emotions. Amy had dropped her cup when Silver yelled out what the 'special favor' was. Silver was covering his face with one of the couch pillows. Sonic was in the kitchen with his head down and his arms covering his red face as well.

Amy was still in a state of shock after learning the reason why the two boys came to visit her. She blinked a couple of times before believing what Silver asked for. She then looked at her broken cup, grabbed a napkin to clean up the mess, and walked over to Silver.

"I see now why Sonic walked out, well, that was a weird question for sure," she put a hand on his head to comfort him.

"...," he remained silent, still embarrassed of what he just said.

"It's okay, Silver, I don't mind making the potion for my darling Sonic, but there is a hitch to this potion."

"…really, what is it?" Silver asked, still having his face under the pillow, so his voice was a little muffled.

Sonic's ear flinched hearing Amy would agree to make the potion for them. He slowly walked back to the living room; Amy glances over to see Sonic eavesdropping.

"You too my sweet hedgehog, I'm not going to say anything more if you guys are not going to be proper men and listen."

Sonic sighed at first then came into the living room; he took a seat where Amy was originally sitting. Silver pulled his face off the pillow and looked at Amy.

"I will make the potion, but my magic has always have backfired. It will give you a…um…temporary vagina, but it will last for 12 months. So after you have your child it will still be there till the 12 months have ended. And when it does, it will go back to your skin with no indication you have ever had one.

"Are you serious? That's longer than my pregnancy, but…I'm going to feel like a tranny."

"Well, Sonic, do you want to have a C-section? The whole world is going to see that large scar and I say it's always better to have a natural child birth."

"Sonic, it takes about a month to make this potion, but please don't complain anymore. It's starting to annoy me."

Sonic gave her a smile and got up to kiss her on the head. She squealed in happiness, it was the first time he has kissed her. All she ever got from him was a high-five or a pat on the back. Silver shook her hand and waved goodbye and stood near the door. Both hedgehogs walked back to the bus stop. There was only one question in their heads: will this turn out to be something fun, or something else that they never expected?

_8:37 p.m._

Finally making it back home, Silver bought Sonic a pizza and ice-cream on the way back. So much has begun pretty fast. As the two were walking back to the blue blur's house the silvery hedgehog had some questions to ask.

"Hey, Sonic, you know I'm going to tell Shadow how I feel when he comes back from his mission."

"You're really going to tell him? Well, just remember Shadow is one of those people."

"I don't understand; please explain to me, what kind of person is he?"

"Mmhh…a…mmm…asexual."

"Oh, he is? I never knew that, I just thought he wasn't an outgoing person. Maybe that's a wrong word to say."

"Kid, you're thinking too much, just remember this: he's not Mister Cuddles. He likes to fight and is not much of a relationship person. He's more of a one night stand kind of person."

Silver wanted to reply back to Sonic's comment, but found the words that he had said to be too disgusting. The rest of the walk was quiet, till they got home. Tails opened the door for them, happy to see his brother out. Silver waved his hand goodbye, and walked back to his own place.

"How was your day out, Sonic? Did you enjoy yourself though you didn't run?"

"Nah, I didn't run and I did have a somewhat of a good time. Fresh air is all I need to feel alive, bro."

"Oh, come over here to the living room, I have something for you."

His ears flicked, and he made his way to the living room for the surprise. What he saw was a stack of books in different colors (colours). He walked over to grab a book, titled: _101 to Being a Parent_ Another book said _The Guide to Raising a Child_ on the cover. There were many more books about raising a baby in the stack.

"Okay, I'm confused Tails, what's up with all of the baby books?"

"Since you're going to be on bed rest, you might as well study on parenthood. I read a couple of these books, but when I'm not around you have to be depending on yourself," at least Sonic had someone to help him with this, but it's sad to know Tails has no one to place his head on a shoulder with all this drama.

Tails grabbed 5 of the books, and told Sonic to reheat his dinner in the fridge. With that, he went downstairs to study. Sonic was left in the living room with the rest of the books, reading a few of the title then stopped. He just remembered English was his least favorite subject in school, reading was the last thing he wanted to do.

However, one book caught his attention, called _The Parent Book for Single Parents_. His ears pinned down on his head, he then rubbed his growing belly. Just the other day he was planning to go find the guy who gave him Preggie, now rethinking to meet the scum.

"I feel like something important is in this month, but I couldn't care less."

He grabs that one book that got his attention and walked back upstairs to his room. He crawls into bed, slipping off his red sneakers and gloves in the process.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems to be kind of short. And if people have to ask, how is he going to have the baby coming out? Well, I'm going with magic, yay for magic lol.**

**Maybe next time, I'll have a real male birth like my fanfic, iSilver's Pain./i**

**I have been busy with my studying to get my permit and dealing with some other issues in my life. Sometimes wishing I didn't have to deal with so many issues.**

**But next chapter will have LEMON!**

**:U just remember that this is a rated T story, so I will have to cut some details and will be HEAVILY DIALOGUED.**

**Also, the first chapters will be slow, but I promise I will be jump cutting twice a week in a month. So it won't be a boring pregnancy. And I hope you understand what I'm saying. If not, then ask me what you don't understand.**

**So please R&R and see you in the next chapter. :3**

**Sonic Characters © SEGA**

**Sonic's Knock Up © iHeartRainbowNSkittles/GirlinluvAnime**

**Beta © GamingDreamer**


	5. The Tape

_**Sonic Knock Up 5**_

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

_**Lemon or Lime Chapter!**_

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

_**This chapter will contain some Lemon. Just a little, if it's too much then tell me to tone it down okay. Thank you c:**_

_**You don't have to read this chapter if you want to, not many people like lemon. I can understand it, but I like putting history how the baby**_

_** was made :U**_

_**I thought this story would be a short one but surprising I see this story to be kind of a long one. Not to short nor long.**__**So same rules as always,**_

_** I welcome nice comments and flamers. Flamers you help me boost up my comments, go ahead. Because at least you have the time to**_

_** comment something unlike some other people.**__**Don't like mpreg then don't comment I can't say anything more.**__**I do not own any Sonic**_

_** Characters(c)SEGA**__**  
**__  
_

* * *

**_Tuesday-19-11:35am_**

Sonic was cleaning the house, since there was noting much do. He had read all the books that Tails have left for him. The only one he hasn't read was a baby book with tons of names. He was going to wait till he knows what he is going to have.

As for Tails his buddy had gone to another convention, they were like meetings about planes and such. You see the kid is at least 17 years old and is planning going to the air force when he's done with school. Of course he's still going to live with his best friend but not see him as much.

Finally the house was clean from the bedrooms to the kitchen. It only took about 3 hours of cleaning. He then fell on the couch, he look at his stomach that had got about 5 inches bigger.

The book he had read last night talk about the three trimesters he's going to go thru very soon. Right now he's going thru first trimester; it's the worse one because it throws all the symptoms of pregnancy. So far Sonic have gotten headaches, nausea and fainting. Not many people get all the symptoms.

He rolled to his right to grab the remote of the TV. The show he was interest to watch was the pregnant show with teens. Just as he was going to get all comfortable he heard a knock on the door.

Lazy as he was on the sofa, he limp himself off and walk to the door. It was Silver, he had his black and blue back bag on one side of his arm. In the other arm he was carrying a English 4 text book.

"Sup Sonic, I got out of school early today. Tails texted he wanted me to babysit you." making his way inside and dropping his stuffed on of the sofa.

"Well I'm old enough to take care of myself, I'm a little lonely but that's it's." he threw himself back on the sofa, and return what he was doing.

Silver place his school papers on the coffee table, and sat cross legged on the floor. Silver said he would make him some dinner once he done studying. Sonic groan wanting to do something fun.

**1:03pm**

"Sorry if that took more then one hour, I got a three tests and quiz. God being a senior is kind of stressful." Said Silver.

"I don't see why your taking summer school Silver, you have 6 months for that." Sonic look at him with a you're a stupid person face.

"I'm going to graduate early this year, so when I'm in my second semester I be done with school."

"Don't you have any friends, like would you miss them?"

"Tails and Blaze, but Tails is taking online classes to finish his last school year. And for Blaze she is also going to graduate early too."

* * *

As there conversation had ended, for some reason Sonic felt warm in his tummy and feeling affection. He looks at Silver for a couple minutes he felt something different like he wanted to be near Silver. So Sonic walk up to Silver and hug him from behind. He hugged him a little tighter ever time he to move his arms.

"Mmm Silvy can you feel my stomach on your back?"

"It feels like a lump but it does feel weird. Just let me finish this paragraph and we can have snack." he grabs Sonics arms to pull then off his waist.

A few more minutes later, Silver began to put all his papers back in his book bag. But it was a little too late for Sonic. He have been waiting a little to long, he ended up falling asleep. As he said his promise, Silver made his way to the kitchen to make some snacks.

He began cooking some cheesy grilled sandwiches with cold milk. With the cooking being made in the kitchen, Sonic sniffed the air. One eye open to see if Silver was still in the living room. He was gone. No surprise, the only place he could be was in the kitchen.

He pick himself up with the pillow still gripping on the pillow he was sleeping on. He walk in the kitchen with sleepy eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, I'm making some snacks for us. We can hang out now, I'm done with my studies."

"(yawn) I'm a little sleepy but also hunger too, can I have two sandwiches please." he whipping his eye to take off the small discharge.

He stumble over to the table, there was mini screen flat screen tv in there. Sonic turn it on and the channel it was on, the 441 Daily Mobuis News.

"Good Evening Mobuis, If you just turn on to this channel. We got big news for you to hear. Just about minutes ago we got news about 3 weeks ago, our hero Sonic the hedgehog was at the E-Club."

They began rolling a small tape of the club outside, then inside. The club had loud music booming in blast. Flashing lights of discos balls around the room. People dress in nights out, and with a surprise Sonic was there. He was dancing with beautiful white-creamy color cats, and female dog.

"Whoo Whoo, I love it when you girls shake it. Daddy likes it girls." Sonic was waving his arms in the air, with a drink in one hand.

"Sonic we never knew you like to party like this." said the female dog with a french accent.

"Baby I love to dance and to party. I was here for something else but I totally forgot and don't give a fu-ah."

* * *

The video continue playing with Sonic grinning his groan on the French dog butt and the camera zooming out.

That's where the video had cut, and it went back to the reporter.

"Such a shame how our hero we all thought was a good man, wasn't who he really was. We will bring you more information if we get more so tune in tonight.. If you have any questions to the video you just saw or the person who own this video. The phone number is 7800-2333-876. I'm Janet Misky on channel 441 and have a good evening."

Sonics jaw have drop on the table, that was him in that video. But he did not remember being in that club at all. Or even talking to the young women he was dancing with. He push his food away, he place his face onto his arms, He had his head down, he felt ashamed to have his people see him like that.

'What the heck...I don't remember being in that club at all...was that really me or was is it Scourge who dye his fur...I gotta find the bottom of this.' He pick his head up to see Silver who was on his cell phone.

"I got the number on the tv, I had a feeling you wanted to meet these guys who tape you."

What else's to say what they just saw. Showing footage of him acting in a way he would never act. So todays plans were to get this person who frame Sonic, but first Silver clean up the plates and Sonic got his sneakers on ready.

As they were walking to the bus stop, they met up with another friend. Shadow. The dark hedgehog was smoking a cigarette while talking to Espio. Silver ran over to hug Shadow on the back but whiff the air. He pushed himself off and felt sick from breathing in the toxic smoke.

"hmm Silver you shouldn't really jump into peoples backs like that. It's not very nice." Said Espio who thought hugging people on the back is very childish.

"Sorry, I was just happy to see him, but I see you guys are busy."

Shadow looked over to Silvers shoulder who else was with the young teen, Sonic was covering his face. This gave a red flag to get rid of the bud. He simply drop the cigarette on the ground and shush it with his shoe.

"You can over here Sonic; I'm not gonna smoke any more. And watch'a guys doing, going somewhere?" He gave his attention back to Silver.

"Well me and Sonic are going somewhere, I found phone number in the phonebook so now we have the address, we might find the baby daddy."

Shadow gave a rise eye brown, have they really found this man. He turn to Espio telling him he be going out with them, to help with them. His friend didn't really question him, so he wave a goodbye.

Shadow waved a goodbye to his friend then walking over to Sonic who was still keeping his distance. He pulled his arm with a small tug, to his GUN car. It's an ugly model but at least it's still something. Silver sitting in the front seat giving out the directions to this location

Finally finding the place, they realize it was a local stripper club. There was a sign that said ID needed. Lucky for Sonic he took his ID hiding inside of his large blue quails. When they enter a brown bear with mini t-shirt with booty shorts stop them from entering further.

"Hold up honey, is this little young one 18?" said the brown bear with the extremely tight clothes. He was pointing a finger to Silver who was creep out by this clothing.

"He's my little brother, so I have to babysit him." Shadow said by grabbing Silver by the hand.

"Mmm rules here kids who are under age can't be allowed here but since your such a hottie." He made his way over to Shadow giving him a small poke on the nose. "But if I catch you giving him an alcohol all three of you and friends are ban here."

"we understand, I just came here for questions. It's about a video I saw in the news." said Sonic who was now impatience.

The bear giggle for a second then walk in a small room, then coming back out with two dingo dogs. They weren't wearing tight clothes but just regular black clothes. The first Dingo was dark blue with mix cream on his left face. He walk up to Sonic giving him a hug. Then the other dingo with red fur while wearing sunglasses gave the blue hedgehog a hug also.

"It's so nice to see you again, last time you were here our client had the best time of his life." said the first dingo.

"Let's say it's a night he would never forget, but seeing you here is sure a surprise." said the second dingo with the shads.

"First of all, I don't know you or your bar. Second can someone please tell where did you get the footage I saw the news played this morning." He growl afterwards, glaring at the two dingos who were confused now.

"Oh it totally makes sense now, we are dearly sorry for releasing that footage. We just need the extra money, our so called maids think there not getting paid enough." said the dingo with shads.

"If it help you we have the other half of the footage. Maybe that would help you jog back your memory." said the first dingo with some sympathy in his tone.

The two men walk them in a purple room but stop Silver from entering. They were saying he was underage, and they could get in trouble with the law if they show anything explicit to a minor. Shadow ask Silver nicely to wait out till they come out. As for Silver he gave a face to Shadow and Sonic then walking to a couch in the lounge. One of the dingo's run out to turn on the tv and giving him the remote.

Inside the purple room, there were video cameras in each room they had in the strip club. Each room had at least three cameras in different angles, so they would make extra money on the internet. But to use the room for the hot moment they would accept to be record.

The dingo who was outside came back inside and now was typing on the rooms computer looking for a file. While the other dingo ask them to watch the large screen tv. Sonic was scared to see what was in the rest of the footage, did he do something where he could never take back.

"Ah-ha I found it, okay you ready for it. The video is something since I never seen anyone in a such a large group with one person." said the dingo on the computer.

Sonic turn his head to him, not understanding what he meant, but Shadow shook his shoulder to turn back to the screen.

**[Video]**

The video started in a red room with a bed filled with many red pillows to match the bed. There were at least 6 men in the room, there were two twins sitting on the bed. While the other four men were just sitting in the back to watch the show. For some reason the camera only was catching two angles that didn't catch one of the twins face.

"I don't know about this, I mean I feel dirty coming to these places." said one of the twins.

"Nah bro it's your birthday, I'm giving you the best gift ever. Haven't you ever heard of birthday sex?" said the other twin.

One of the twins was a darkish blue mix, his muzzle was white. He was wearing a plaid light blue shirt. Since the camera couldn't see the other twin's face. He was all dark blue with some red triangle streaking on his quills. From the back they were curve in odd shape. He was just wearing a pink polo shirt.

"Brother I feel like I'm going to mess up, you do know I'm a... a virgin..." said the first twin.

"Any person can see that, this is why I'm making you a man tonight. Believe me this will change you and I know what types you like." said the second twin

"...you're not ashamed...I thought you would not want to talk to me if...I went that way..."said the first twin

"Your my only brother so I guess I have to accept it. Plus I wanna try this fun experienced." Said the second twin.

The two brothers continue talking about things, in the other room was the entertainer and the dingo were getting ready. The video change to cam two inside the dressing room, showing Sonic putting on a dress. But he was a little woozy, and couldn't stand still. He was trying to put-on the pink mini shirt but was he tipping over. The dingo saw he was having some trouble so he help him in his little outfit.

"Wh-wha why I'm wearing a-a skirt? Isn't this stuff for gi-gurls?" ask the drunken hedgehog.

"Well were playing dress up, and this is going to be fun. Just one question are you a virgin?"

"Me? You know I haven't sleep with my ex yet, but she cheated on me for a monkey boy. So I guess I never got booty before."

"Don't know this could be a problem or not. Well honey I wish you luck. Remember to make this special it's the guys birthday."

The dingo gave Sonic a tight hug but help with Sonics outfit. He was dress as a cute maid, but had trouble with putting it on. The dingo was wearing a school outfit with the back skirt high showing off his round butt. Then he pushed Sonic in the room with birthday boy.

"My,my,my aren't you a cute boy. Why don't you come over here." Said the second twin.

Sonic had a confused drunk face but wobble over to the bed. He sat between the two twins, then was pushed down on the bed. He giggle how soft the blankets were then he began rolling. His skirt in the back was little too short, his butt was being moon. He was wearing a cute hot pink tong. Then the second twin got up from the bed and told his brother to have fun. He walk over to the other men who were watching.

"um...listen this is my first time and so sorry if it's not good in the end." said the first twin

"Shhhh...it's also my first time too, but where are the girls? You know to party with them. So are we having a you know."

"Well do you want me to start or you do."

"wha...I don't know what your talking about, I guess you sinces the whole room is spinning man."

The shy hedgehog got on top of Sonic. Giving him kiss's between his check and shoulder. Little nips and nibbles making the blue blur wiggle and squirm. Then he place his large hands onto to the sides of Sonics stomach, rubbing it slow up and down.

Then he place his teeth on the large white bow that was close to Sonics chin.

"Oh are-are you taking off my clothes?" Sonic said, his vision was burry but he could still feel.

"Ye-yeah but just let me do it in my own speed."

Going back what he was doing before he was interrupted. He lick Sonics check then pulling his hands on his checks, squishing them together. Then entering his tongue in the drunken blue blurs mouth.

This shocking kiss half woke up Sonic, he place his two peach hands onto to his client chest. He was using all his power to push him off. But before he could do anything more, two large hands grab each of his hands. Then pinning him on the bed, then the other two grab his legs.

His vision might look like a lava lamp but he had a feeling what was happening. The shy hedgehog brush his face into Sonics chest then he was nipping Sonics nipples. Sonic himself didn't even know he had nipples, they were kind of hard. Pink and reddish is what the color you could see around and top of the nipple.

The young men continue his way lower, to the stomach. He lick it a couple times, this made Sonic giggle a little. But his giggles had stop once he felt a hand somewhere in his lower region. The shy twin had moved his hand between Sonics legs, he was looking for something.

Wrong move Sonic did was to close his legs when the twin's arm was in between. He thought Sonic wanted him to go for it, so he did. The next feeling Sonic felt was a dry finger being force in his entrance. The pain it felt like ripping skin and sandpaper, he wanted it to stop.

"Gah-AH-pl-please stop man I do anything BU-Ah this." He was pleading while still squirming with all his might.

The pleading didn't do much as the guy was enjoying this. Sonic thrash more and more. But the men that were holding him down were too strong for him. Then he felt a pop in his entrance, the pain did stop for a while.

The younger twin felt he did something so he took his fingers out of Sonic's tail hole. To see blood on his two fingers, a little scared but his brother said he pop his cherry. Most dudes bleed when it's there first time, the bleeding would stop. As his brother told him it would, so he went back to what he was doing.

Sonic did not like this, but he was more like scared when he saw blood on the dude fingers. He thought chicks could pop the cherry, and not the dudes. When he was just trying to think for a moment the fingers went back in him. This time it felt more then two finger but three. Again with no warning the three fingers spread like scissors while going in and out.

Funny thing Sonic's thrash began to mellow down; he felt his checks burning up and his heart racing. What was this feeling he thought, how a men could make him feel this way. Shouldn't a woman have made feel this way. But he then remember he try to look a porn one time but he couldn't never get a boner. Not even lesbian porn could make his pop slice stick up.

With the dudes fingers still in him, he let out a small moan. At first he didn't notice but the twin did. As he stop his fingers moving, then Sonic notice afterwards. He shut his eyes quick and biting his lower lip, making sure not another sound from coming out.

The young men found his moan to be cute like a puppy. He took out his fingers, then pulling the rest of Sonic's dress off. That also include his hot pink tong, he saw a small bulge. Pulling the small tong he saw the blue hedgehog was getting an erection.

The twin wanted to help the young blue blur to enjoy this situation so he began playing with the floppy penis. He grab it with his thumb and index, then pulling the skin of it slowly up and down. Sonic immanently felt the touching and let out another moan, his back was throw back. He creep one eye open to look at this guy, still not believing this is really happing.

As soon the young men saw Sonic looking at him, he place his tongue inside the skin. Now his tongue was between the head and the skin. With his other hand he began to play with Sonics balls. With a little tug once or twice. This made Sonic throw his head back from all this teasing.

"mmm you sure taste good Sonic the hedgehog, who knew you go this way?"

"...Ah-h...Please just stop, this feels so weird. Why does it feel so good, shouldn't it be bad." Panting and holding back any moans he can hold, Sonic knew he was finally defeated.

The young men went back to teasing and finally stop. He pushes his mouth inside Sonics member, giving him a deep throat. The blue hedgehog couldn't hold himself but to buck his hips. This new feeling was so strange to him yet good.

Sonic had cum into the other hedgehog mouth, a little salty but sweet like blue berries.

"Oh-oh god are we done, my body can't take it no more."

"Well no, you see that was round one, round two is going to start. So I hope you do enjoy the ride."

"...wha-wha-wha rounds? How many are there going to be?"

The other hedgehog just shrug his shoulders, he took did not know how many. But he wasn't really himself anymore, the lust have taken over his body.

He move himself between Sonics legs, he started to rub his thighs. Trying to make things clam for Sonic but not clam enough. Sonic felt another sharp pain again, something large entering him. He thrash for freedom the pain was a little too much. The twin notices his pain so he let Sonic adjust to the feeling of his member inside him.  
Sonic was breathing in and out knowing he would have to go threw this first so he open his legs a little wider. This cue the twin knowing he was alright so he began moving his hips as slow as possible

Everything was going out well, he was somehow enjoying this slow speed and Sonic look very hazy.

"Ah-h could...could you go a little faster, I don't know why but I like this. My mind is not right but I don't care hehe." Sonic finally saying something for being so quite when this all began.

The other hedgehog was surprise by this, a few minutes ago he wanted to stop and now asking for it. He told his friends to let go of his limbs, his friends did but stood close in case. He then pick up Sonic by the waist and onto his lap. Sonic then place his hands onto his shoulders.

"I feel like I'm might get carry away, so tell me if I hurt you." Said the lustily twin.

"hehe your some kind of freak, ohhh I promise I won't say anything to you big boy."

With that the other hedgehog places his hands onto Sonics butt. He pushed in deep and hard, making the uke hedgehog yipped in pain. Pumping his stick in and out in a fast pace, his breath a little hitching. Then he turn his face to see Sonic, his face was blushing mad red, tears running down on his checks. And be was basically moaning his heart out, this new feeling was strange but yet wonderful.

In a quick move, the hedgehog turn Sonics back, still sitting on his lap. But was picking up his legs, he was facing Sonic to his older brother and friends. Then he started to thrust his rock member into Sonics tiny hole. Of course his brother was enjoying the great view, he saw his friends flapping to what they were seeing. So he also too join in. Sonic also cup his hands under his legs helping the twin to go in deeper.

Little by little he felt his mind was turning white, empty, blank. Maybe cloudy but he couldn't thinking anything bit just to feel something. He have keep his eyes shut for a while, he felt comfortable keeping them close. But he thought he was still looking at this guy. To no surprise he open his eyes to see 5 guys flapping.

'Are there looking at me?' thought the blue hedgehog.

Once again thoughts were interrupt when he felt his body being turn over again. His body was push onto the bed, his butt pull up. The other hedgehog push his tongue inside Sonics entrance, this made him felt a little awkward. He prefers something else then a tongue. So he push the dude away for a second. The other twin thought he would like it but return his member inside him, but now in doggy style.

As now the Sonic and the other hedgehog felt there were coming close. He place himself on the bed waiting for Sonic to sit on him, the blue hedgehog just blush seeing he what pose this was. But he got on him any way, stumbling a little. His vision was still a little off but couldn't even see the dude who he was having sex with.

He place the member back in side himself, feeling it awkward again. Then he began moving his legs jumping a little with some rhythm with the bed creaking. With some much moving he felt kind of tried, he couldn't believe himself. The fastest hedgehog alive legs are getting tried?

The other hedgehog felt the bouching slowing down but yet can feel his climax coming close. So he pin sonic on his back, there face to face.

"Can you see my face? You said you can't see very well."

"uhhh well your right but I can see you have pretty eyes. What bright colors and your fur looks dark? Am I right."

"hehe drinking cant be good for you, yes your right about those two thing you pointed out."

He kissed the blue hedgehog on the forehead, camera only caught his back of his head. Then he pick up Sonics legs, pushing deeper and faster what he was doing minutes ago. While pushing himself inside Sonic, he was also making out with him.

With their bodies were graining each other, Sonic bite his lower lip and yelling out a sweet moan. The twin hedgehog have hit Sonics g-spot or as his prostate. He enjoyed the moaning, so Sonic grip his hands on his shoulders and wrapping his legs on his back. The other hedgehog then place his hands on the bed and pump it up. To this point he was slamming deep inside the blue blur.

Sonic was starting to pre-cum his penis was being grain on his stomach and other. Then a few more minutes later, he came not to much but saw his white juice squirting out.

The other hedgehog was slamming and pounding into Sonic so much he bite his lower lip and came. The two were sweating like if there were in a sauna. The other hedgehog was trying to catch his own breath before slipping out. He then pulled it out carefully but saw some of his seeds leaking out.

"Hehe hey bro I just made a blue berry cream pie." placing his hands on Sonics butt to see how red it was.

Sonic in the other hand mind went blank when he just came to his climax. With another addition the alcohol and drugs he used were making his head hurt, he felt someone was stepping on his face. He shut his eyes to only feel his heart pounding and hearing footsteps.

What he didn't see was the other hedgehog was putting on his clothes. Even though he was sweaty he said he felt like a new men and did in fact had the best night. Then his brothers friends got out of the room first, but his brother wanted to do something before leaving. He pulled out a condom of his jeans, putting it on and going over to Sonic.

"What are you doing men? Can't you see he's exhausted." said the birthday boy.

"Dude he works here, these people are like rabbits. Nothing to worry about plus I also want to have some fun too." said the other twin brother.

As the other brother who was on top of Sonic he enter the hedgehog. Instead of going slow first he just went fast not even slowing down. To even let Sonic adjust the new feeling inside. This person who just went inside him felt a little bit wider, so again this was painfully but enjoyable for him. Within a few more minutes of thrusting and bed creaking, the other brother was finish.

The poor blue hedgehog who was so exhausted to even move just turn his head to look at the birthday boy. The two left the room closing the door on their way out.

**[Video Stops]****  
**  
"This video is pretty much boring; people on the Internet want to see just sex and not a relationship." The dingo in shads turn off the monitor on the tv. "It look like you like the guy in the end." said the dingo with shads.

Sonic was in completely speechless, how could he not remember that night, not remember the hangover or even pain on his butt. His eyes were wide, tears falling out. He felt dirty disgusting and all the above a whore.

Shadow couldn't believe what he just saw, but he knew that wasn't Sonic. Just a drunken person who did something over the edge. He walked over to Sonic to comfort him, instead to receive a sobbing hug.

"Look that video just explain how you got pregnant. I won't see you different but just amazed what you do when your drunk." said Shadow while patting on Sonics back.

"We can give you the video or let us keep it. Your choice mate." said the dingo with no shads.

Sonic pushed himself off Shadow and threw his hand out. Demanding for the video, lucky it was the only copy. The dingo with shads turn around and did some typing; burn the clip in one disc. In the computer the clip was transfer to the disc making it never existing in the large computer.

The dingo put the disc in a white CD holder and handed it to Sonic. He grab the disc, shaking both of the two hedgehogs and walking out.

Silver was watching some sponge bob square pants, laughing to one episode where Squidward turn beautiful. He then saw Sonic walking out of the small room. He turn off the tv, walking to Sonic.

"Hey what happen in there? Tell me everything, I wanna know." the silvery hedgehog grabbed him by the arm and jumping up and down waiting for the good details.

"It was pretty much nothing just me drunk and losing my virginity to a person I don't even know or his face…..." His faced was turn the other way refusing to let his tears fall again.

Silver let go with a awe face then to see Sonic was crying again. At first he thought it was something but thought it was just a mood swing.

Shadow walk out the club with some coupons, and walk over to the car. Silver then told his buddy he would cook whatever he wants unless he stops crying. Sonic looked up to him, and said;

"Why did he left me...I saw his face...he..."

* * *

**MY HAND!**

**It's hurts so much from typing too much but it's was worth it. Look after writing this chapter, I don't even think it's rated T anymore.****I tired but **

**it's really hard, I guess I'm a pervert, oh well lol.****So here's how the rest of the story is going to be ****T-Rated for Story and Dialogue ****M-Rated For **

**lime/Lemons scenes.**

**So sadly I have to re-change this story M in ****And D.A to 18+****So it's kind of like I did made it half T rates but it's super hard for me. **

**Sonics Knock ****Up Story and Title(c) Girlinluvanime /iheartrainbowsNskittles**


End file.
